Perfect Sunday Morning
by AMarieKelly
Summary: A one shot I dreamed up. Literally. This is a one shot glimps into a happy Sunday Morning for Kimberly. R and R for me!


**Perfect Sunday Morning**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney. I do, however, own my characters that came out of my head- AKA Tammie, Andrew, and Callie.

**Summary:** A one shot I dreamed up. Literally. This is a one shot glimps into a happy Sunday Morning for Kimberly. R and R for me!

**AN:** This is my first one shot, so tell me how I did.

It was one of those rare, perfect Sunday mornings when Kimberly woke up. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 9:58 AM.

Kim smiled to herself when she heard the her three kids, 9 year old Tammie, 6 year old Andrew, and 3 year old Callie, whispering just outside her and her husband's bedroom door.

"Shh! Mommy's still sleeping!" Tammie

"Daddy said it was ok for us to wake her up, though!" Andrew was pouting.

"Daddy forgetful!" Callie made Kim smile.

Kim heard the door knob turning and feigned sleeping. The three crept into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. Kim cracked one eye open and asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"What time is it?"

Tammie grinned and replied, lying next to her mom. "Ten."

Kim smiled as the other two joined them and Kim asked, looking at the three. "What did Daddy do this time? Burn something?"

Callie giggled and Andrew replied, looking up at his mother with his innocent chocolate brown eyes. "No, he wanted us to wake you up. Don't know why."

Kim smiled and Callie said, plopping herself down on Kim's legs. "Daddy coming."

"Oh? What's he coming with?"

Tammie grinned and replied. "Something."

Kim smiled and asked, kissing the top of her three year old daughter's head. "What do you kids say to going to the park this afternoon?"

"Yay!" Callie threw her arms up in the air, making Kim, Tammie, and Andrew laugh. Callie pouted. "Why you laugh?"

Kim replied, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Because you're adorable."

"Someone order room service?" Kim looked up and grinned as her husband, Tommy Oliver, walked into the room, carrying a tray of enough breakfast food for the family and holding a vase with a single pink rose.

Kim looked impressed. "Well well well, this is a nice surprise."

Tommy grinned. "I'm glad you're impressed."

Kim smiled and kissed him. "I'll always be impressed." He grinned and they dug into the breakfast.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Later that day, Kim, Tommy, and the kids were at Angel Grove Park. Kim and Tommy were under their tree, watching their kids play with their friends. Kim looked up at Tommy and said, smiling.

"I have some news for you."

Tommy looked down at his wife. "You do, huh?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. I went to the doctor's a couple days ago to have some tests done."

Tommy's face filled with concern. "You're alright aren't you? You're not sick or. . . or dying?"

Kim shook her head and kissed Tommy softly. "No, you goose. I'm not sick or dying. There's no way you're going to get rid of me any time soon." Tommy smiled and kissed his wife for what seemed like eternity. Kim eventually pulled back and said, shaking her head. "No, it's better than that. Or, at least I hope it is. I guess it depends on how you look at it."

"Ki-im!" Tommy whined and Kim laughed.

"Alright, alright. We're going to be at the hospital in a bout six months."

Tommy's face contorted into one of confusion. "Huh?"

Kim smiled and said, sitting on Tommy's lap. "We did the same thing three years ago. Remember?"

Tommy's face turned from one of confusion to one of shock so fast it nearly made Kim's head spin. Finally, his face split in a grin.

"You're-" Kim nodded and Tommy got up and whirled her around in a circle. Kim laughed and Tommy set her down. "I can't believe it! I mean I can, but-" He cut himself off and placed his hand on her still flat belly. "We're going to have another child." Kim could feel Tommy's happiness rolling off him in waves.

Kim smiled and said, kissing him softly. "We are, Handsome." Tommy grinned and they sat back down under their tree, smiling.

Oh yes, it was indeed, a perfect Sunday.


End file.
